Accidents Change the World
by Pr1nnyDUD3
Summary: Madara has a little spill and chaos ensues. Just an idea i had, tell me if its worth keeping. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Accidents Change the World

Prologue

The BIG Oops

Uchiha Madara had a secret. He was insane! Well not so much a secret for anyone who knew of him. But he liked to think of it as being true. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan granted him eternal life, that being said he didn't have much to look forward to anymore. His alternate persona Tobi was more of a personal joke he had with himself, since no one seemed to understand his sense of humor.

C'mon the **Mogura Tataki no Jutsu (Whac-A-Mole technique) **was sheer genius! It was poetry in motion!

He had been a Kage, brother, clan head, rival, hell he had even been a village founder. None of that really mattered to him anymore... even his great **Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Eye of the Moon Plan )** to control the worlds populace now that he thought about it didn't seem very entertaining.

Walking outside of Konoha in his black and red Akatsuki cloak he grimaced beneath his spiral mask. How he loathed the village beyond all things. Five years ago he had set the Kyuubi no Youko upon them, the nine tailed fox had nearly succeeded in claiming his righteous vengeance. Only to be foiled at the last second by the damned Yondaime! The nine tailed demon fox got itself sealed in some brat.

Stupid beast.

Even his own family the filthy Uchiha had betrayed him for their beloved Hashirama Senju! Blood traitors the lot of them!

So caught up in his mental interlude he never caught sight of the blonde blur that ran into him. His skull impacting sharply against the hard stone path he had been walking upon.

Slowly he sat up his head hurt. Why did it hurt so much?

"HEY YOU!" he looked down and saw a small boy, blonde hair big blue eyes and six interesting looking whisker marks on his face. Dressed in what could at best be called rags.

"Yes?" he replied rubbing the back of his head. Damn it really did hurt.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah you what the hell are you doing zoning out in the middle of the road? What's your name anyways?"

'_My name? Ugh my head hurts, what's my name anyways. I know I have one what is it!' _massaging his skull gently he looked the boy in the eyes. Then it clicked he remembered his name!

"Tobi is a good boy."

The boy looked at him suspiciously then nodded holding out a hand. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you Tobi!"

Shaking the boys hand Tobi smiled behind the mask. Today was a good day, he had made a friend.

End Prologue.

**A.N.** So this is the idea I had for my story about Madara and Naruto. Meh if people tell me they want more I'll continue it, kinda a little side project kinda thing from 'The Hunter' which is my main work.


	2. Chapter 2

Apology

To all of you that are looking forward to new chapters of any of my Naruto fics/crossovers.

Sorry

I can't stand writing them anymore, seeing as I've come to hate the show/manga with a passion. I refuse to write something I no longer enjoy being a part of. For this reason all of my Naruto fic's are up for adoption, pm me and what not if your interested in taking them over.

Cheers however!

I have a job (hard to believe for those that know me personally) and in my free time I AM using this site for my latest work though I'm not sure if I'll continue posting it. Depends if there's demand for it. If there is expect a chapter every week or so, if there isn't I'm not going to post for an unwelcome crowd and I'll write for my own enjoyment.

I'm using fan-fiction as a deterrent from ever playing WoW again and I figure why not write an entirely original story (at least from what I understand, if it's similar to another let me know) based upon WoW.

Though writing that makes me sound stupid IT will work, did last time I just got sucked back in by friends bugging me to play again.

Anyways go check out **Game Master** a play on gm's if you know what I'm talking bout good for you.

Other than that I got nothing.

Peace,

Pr1nnyDud3


End file.
